O poder do ciúme
by deannawinchester1974
Summary: Durante uma caçada, as coisas entre Sam e Dean não andam nada boas. Tudo tende a piorar quando Dean pede ajuda a Castiel, deixando Sam de lado.


O poder do ciúme

Durante uma caçada, as coisas entre Sam e Dean não andam nada boas. Tudo tende a piorar quando Dean pede ajuda a Castiel, deixando Sam de lado.

A viagem para a próxima cidade foi no mais absoluto silencio. Sam ainda estava com o nariz inchado. Resultado dos golpes que levou de Dean. Depois de descobrir que Sam estava usando seus poderes e trabalhando com Ruby. Olhando para o irmão, no banco do passageiro, quieto e ferido, é claro que o arrependimento o acertou em cheio. Dean ainda estava furioso, mas ver seu irmão ferido e de cabeça baixa, só aumentou a dor e o remorso.

\- Sam, eu quero que você... Dean começou seu pedido de desculpas, mas não teve a chance de terminar. Sam saiu do carro e foi até a recepção do motel, para pagar um quarto.

\- Quarto 412. Sam disse.

Dean parou o impala na frente do quarto.

Sam entrou no quarto primeiro, jogando a mochila em cima da cama. Sem vontade de falar, Sam pega uma muda de roupa e entra no banheiro. Dean se senta na cama e liga a tv.

Vinte minutos depois, Sam sai do banheiro e vai direto para a cama. Dean entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e quando sai, dá de cara com Castiel.

\- Cara, você tem que parar de fazer isso. Dean disse.

\- Quando eu disse que você precisa impedir Sam de seguir esse caminho, eu não quis dizer para você ameaça-lo, Dean. Ele tem sangue de demônio, mas não é um monstro. Castiel disse.

\- Eu sei, Cas. Dean disse.

\- Sabe mesmo? Sam perguntou.

\- Sam- Castiel e Dean falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Querem saber? Não importa. Eu vou dar uma volta. Vocês podem ficar e aproveitar seu tempo de qualidade. Afinal, vocês dois compartilham um vínculo profundo. Sam disse, pegando o casaco e saiu.

\- Desculpe, Dean. Eu não queria piorar as coisas entre vocês. Castiel se desculpou.

\- Tudo bem, Cas. Eu me entendo com ele depois. Dean disse.

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. É importante. Castiel disse.

\- Para quê? Dean perguntou.

Depois que Castiel contou sobre coisas estranhas estarem acontecendo em uma igreja, Dean arrumou suas coisas para sair no dia seguinte.

\- Você vai dizer ao Sam? Castiel perguntou.

\- Talvez. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver com ele, Cas. Dean disse.

\- Não seja tão duro com ele, Dean. Castiel disse.

Dean sorriu para o amigo, que sumiu logo em seguida.

Nesse momento Sam entra no quarto. Bêbado.

\- Você bebeu? Dean perguntou.

\- Bebi. E daí? Sam perguntou.

\- Estamos trabalhando, Sam! Dean gritou, irritado.

\- Não importa. Sam respondeu, tropeçando em direção a cama.

Dean suspira e o ajuda a se deitar.

\- Você vai ter uma bela ressaca, garoto. Dean desabafa em voz alta.

Minutos depois, Sam está roncando.

No dia seguinte, Sam acordou para um quarto de motel vazio e um bilhete no criado mudo.

 _Hey, bela adormecida! Você estava na terra dos sonhos, então eu decidi não acordá-lo. Tem um tylenol e suco de frutas ao lado da cama. Fui comprar nosso café da manhã, volto logo. Arrume suas coisas, vamos pegar a estrada. Tem uma igreja assombrada, em Ohio._

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Sam guarda o bilhete em um livro.

De repente, alguém bate na porta. Pensando ser Dean, Sam abre a porta. Seu sorriso morre assim que vê Castiel parado na porta.

\- O que você quer? Sam perguntou.

\- Você pareceu incomodado com minha presença. Castiel respondeu.

\- É impressão sua, Castiel. Sam disse.

\- Tem certeza? Castiel perguntou.

\- Eu não estava incomodado, eu estava- Sam disse.

\- Com ciúmes. Castiel concluiu.

\- O que? Sam não estava preparado para essa afirmação.

\- Você me vê como uma espécie de ameaça. Castiel disse.

\- Não. Eu estava cansado, Castiel. Sam respondeu.

\- Eu só quero que você saiba que eu posso ser seu amigo também. Basta você permitir. Você é um bom homem, Sam winchester. Castiel disse.

\- Não sou, Castiel. Eu sou uma aberração. Sam disse, com tristeza.

\- Sam, vocês já passaram por muita coisa. Vocês são irmãos. Eu estou aqui para ajudar. Nunca foi minha intenção atrapalhar e muito menos tira-lo de você. Castiel disse.

\- Obrigado, Cas. Eu fui um idiota. Me desculpe por isso. Sam disse.

\- Bom, acho que agora podemos começar de novo, não é? Olá, eu sou Castiel. Um anjo do senhor, muito prazer. Castiel disse, estendendo a mão para Sam.

Sam teve que rir, mas apertou a mão de Castiel.

\- Você é engraçado. Sam disse, ainda rindo.

\- Eu já vou. Castiel disse.

\- Você não precisa ir. Dean só foi comprar algumas coisas e já deve estar voltando. Sam disse.

\- Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar. Castiel respondeu.

Sam ficou aliviado por resolver essa questão incômoda com Castiel, mas quando um voo livre em direção a uma janela o deixou ferido, obrigando Dean a chamar Castiel para ajudar, o ciúme de Sam voltou com força.

Assim que chegaram ao motel, Dean cuidou do ombro de Sam e o ajudou a deitar na cama.

\- O que você está fazendo? Sam perguntou quando viu Dean guardando algumas coisas na mochila.

\- Terminando essa caçada. Dean respondeu.

\- Tudo bem. Só me um minuto e eu estou pronto para ir. Sam disse.

\- Não. Você vai ficar aqui. Eu cuido disso. Dean respondeu.

\- Sem apoio? Sam perguntou.

\- Eu tenho tudo sob controle, Sammy. Dean respondeu.

\- Sei. E o que você espera que eu faça? Que eu fique aqui enquanto você vai numa missão kamikaze? Sam perguntou, irritado.

\- Relaxa. Eu vou levar o Castiel comigo. Eu volto antes dos créditos do filme. Dean disse.

\- _Eu_ deveria ser o seu apoio. É o meu trabalho, Dean! Sam gritou, furioso.

\- E proteger você é o meu trabalho. O que significa não entrar em um prédio cheio de demônios quando você está com o ombro deslocado! Dean respondeu.

\- Eu já encarei situações bem mais arriscadas, Dean. Você sabe disso. Sam respondeu.

\- É verdade. Mas dessa vez é diferente. Dean respondeu.

\- Por que? Por que você tem o seu anjo da guarda? Sam perguntou.

\- Não, Sam. Por que são demônios, por isso! Dean gritou.

Sam não respondeu.

\- Eu não tenho que te lembrar da nossa história de amor e ódio com os demônios, tenho? Dean perguntou, sabendo que tinha ido longe demais.

\- Do que você tem medo, Dean? De que eu use a cabeça ao invés da boca? Sam perguntou, em tom amargo.

\- Não é o que você está pensando, Sammy. Olha... eu vou com Castiel. Você fica aqui e se recupera. Dean disse, tentando apaziguar o clima tenso.

\- Vá em frente. Leve o seu anjinho da guarda. Afinal de contas, ele não é um vampiro sugador de sangue no seu radar! Sam gritou.

\- Não jogue tudo em cima de mim, Sam. Só estou fazendo o que é melhor pra você! Dean gritou.

\- Não! Você está me mantendo fora do caminho por que não confia em mim! Sam gritou.

\- Sam- Dean disse.

\- Seja honesto comigo, pelo menos uma vez. Você acha que eu não sou forte o bastante para ficar cara a cara com demônios por que eu vou usar esses malditos poderes, ou me juntar a eles, não é? Admita, Dean. Sam disse.

\- Não vou admitir o que não é verdade. Você pode ser forte para encarar todos eles, mas eu não sou forte o bastante para assistir você passar por outra desintoxicação e assistir enquanto você sofre. Dean respondeu, cansado.

\- Eu aprendi com os meus erros, Dean. Eu vou fazer o que é certo. Pode ser tarde, mas... eu ainda sou eu. Eu ainda sou seu irmão. Sam disse, lutando contra as lagrimas que ameaçam cair.

\- Eu sei, Sammy. Vem cá, cadela. Dean puxou o irmão para um abraço.

Sam riu e o abraçou.

\- Idiota. Sam disse, rindo.

\- Seque seu rosto, princesa. Dean brincou.

\- Eu não estou chorando. Sam mentiu.

\- Sei. Dean respondeu, não acreditando.

Sam entregou a chave do carro para o irmão.

\- Eu volto antes de você perceber que eu saí. Dean disse.

\- Apenas tenha cuidado. Sam disse.

\- Sempre. Dean respondeu.

\- Me ligue assim que acabar. Sam disse.

\- Pode deixar. Descanse. Dean disse.

\- Eu vou, assim que você voltar. Sam disse.

\- Melhor eu ir logo, então. Dean bufou, sorrindo.

Dean não ficou surpreso ao voltar para o motel e encontrar Sam dormindo. O garoto parecia exausto no telefone.

\- Por que isso não me surpreende? Dean perguntou mais para si mesmo.

Dean foi até a cama de Sam para checar se ele estava com febre e não ficou surpreso ao confirmar que o garoto estava quente.

\- Dean? Sam disse, com a voz fraca.

\- oi. Dean disse, preocupado.

\- Tudo bem? Como foi a caçada? Sam perguntou.

\- Conseguimos acabar com eles. Parece que demônios não são páreo para os anjos. Eles têm tudo na ponta dos dedos. Só estalar e bum! Dean brincou.

Dean estava tão concentrado na tarefa de verificar as feridas de Sam que não percebeu a careta de desgosto que o irmão fez.

\- Legal... Sam disse, sem o menor entusiasmo.

\- Bom, não tem nenhum ponto aberto, mas você está com febre. Dean disse, ajudando Sam a se deitar.

\- Febre? Sam perguntou.

\- Sim. Dean respondeu, dando ao irmão um analgésico e um copo com agua.

\- Você está sangrando. Sam disse.

\- O que? Dean perguntou, confuso.

\- Aqui atrás. Tem um corte. Sam apontou para a parte de trás da cabeça de Dean.

Dean se afastou antes que Sam pudesse alcança-lo.

\- Deveria ter pedido ao Cas para cuidar disso também, mas eu acabei esquecendo. Bom, não importa, eu vou dar um jeito nisso, enquanto você descansa.

\- Oh, sim, claro. Por que vir ao chorão, com vicio em sangue de demônio, quando o anjo do senhor pode estalar os dedos, não é? Sam ironizou.

\- Eu juro que se você disser mais uma vez, alguma coisa sobre o Castiel ou fizer acusações sem motivos, eu vou começar a surtar. Dean disse, nervoso.

\- Por que você não diz a verdade de uma vez, Dean? Sam perguntou.

\- Que verdade? Dean perguntou.

\- Que o Castiel é o irmão que você sempre sonhou em ter. Sam disse.

\- Você não está falando sério... Dean suspirou.

\- Não minta pra mim. Você está diferente comigo desde que o conhecemos. Caçando com ele, viajando no tempo, conversando e rindo, como se fossem velhos amigos. Sam disse.

\- Isso é ridículo. Dean bufou.

Dean saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Pouco tempo depois, Dean voltou para o quarto do motel.

\- Sam... me desculpe, cara. Você tem razão. Eu sinto muito. Dean disse.

\- Você voltou. Sam disse, aliviado.

\- Pensando em uma noite de filmes sem mim, irmãozinho? Dean brincou.

\- Não. O filme sem a mocinha não tem graça. Sam respondeu, divertido.

Dean riu e foi até a cama de Sam.

\- Chega pra lá, mané! Respeite os mais velhos! Dean, brincou, dando ao irmão uma cerveja.

\- Chega pra lá, você, idiota! Sam respondeu.

Nada ficaria entre eles. Nada.


End file.
